As an antenna side interface of a microwave band wireless communication apparatus, a waveguide is generally used. When the wireless communication apparatus is placed in an office or shelter, the antenna and the wireless communication apparatus are connected through the waveguide.
In the wireless communication system architecture, it is required to reduce its costs. For achieving this goal, it is necessary to reduce the total costs, for example, the wireless communication apparatus itself, as well as the system design, the placement of the apparatus, the maintenance and the operation.
FIG. 6 is a figure to explain constitution of a wireless communication system according to a first conventional example. Referring to FIG. 6, first to third wireless communication apparatus (sub-racks) 68a, 68b, 68c are installed in a rack 63. On each back surface of the first to third wireless communication apparatus 68a, 68b, 68c, there are provided with waveguide interfaces. The waveguide interfaces disposed at the back sides and antenna side interfaces (not shown) disposed above the rack 63 are connected through waveguides 69a, 69b, 69c, respectively.
In detail, in the first wireless communication apparatus 68a installed at an upper tier of the rack 63, the first waveguides 69a extend from the back surface just upward. In the second wireless communication apparatus 68b installed at a middle tier of the rack 63, the second waveguides 69b extend so as to come near each other toward the center of the back surface and then turn to extend upward. In the third wireless communication apparatus 68c installed at a lower tier, the third waveguides 69c go out the outside and then turn to extend upward. In the first to third wireless communication apparatus (sub-racks) 68a, 68b, 68c, each waveguide interface is disposed at the same position of the sub-rack. When the first to third waveguides 69a, 69b, 69c are connected to upper antennas, in order to prevent each waveguide from interfering with one another, each waveguide is bent, and each shape of the first to third waveguides 69a, 69b, 69c is made different from one another.
JP-H05-31301-U discloses a housing structure of a communication apparatus, having a housing in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped, which is formed by providing facing panels between four cylindrical strengthening members, the housing having a demultiplexer, first coaxial cables and first conversion sections in the middle part, and second conversion sections, second coaxial cables, third conversion sections and waveguides in the upper part, the demultiplexer and the middle parts of the strengthening members connecting via the first coaxial cables and the first conversion sections in turn, the upper ends of the strengthening members connected to the demultiplexer and the waveguides connecting via the second conversion sections, the second coaxial cables and the third conversion sections in turn. The strengthening members compose a frame of the housing and are also used as microwave propagating circuits.